


By Design

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Delia and her lover settle to enjoy their new home.RP Fic.





	By Design

Sookie stood on the ladder using her roller to apply the paint to the wall. She looked around her.... the room was really starting to take shape.

"You be careful up there lady..."

Sookie looked back at her business partner and lover Delia and smiled.

"Worried I'll break a nail?"

She teased. 

"More like worried you'd fall off that thing."

Sookie smiled.

"Awww don't worry your sexy little head about that. I've got a head for heights."

Sookie said. 

"Suuure, that's why I've had to catch you before now?"

"Well if you will walk in on me while your naked..."

"I didn't know you'd even be here..."

Sookie smiled and stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah....I bet."

"Okay, kinky girl... let's go someplace nice and comfy."

Sookie smiled and started to get down off the ladder.

"Sounds good."

"Bed or Sofa?"

"Sofa."

"Lie down then baby."

Sookie smiled and got off of the ladder and went and lay down on one of the two sofas. Delia soon joined her, settling over her and kissing her softly. Sookie purred into the kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"So ready for more?"

"Aren't I always?"

"Sometimes."

Delia teased, kissing her even as she moved to cup and caress her breasts. Sookie mewed at the feeling of her lover touching her breasts even through her clothes. 

"Time to lose that shirt..."

"Then take it."

Sookie purred. Delia smiled and quickly removed it, moving to cup and caress Sookie's now bared breasts. Sookie mewled softly. 

"You like that baby?"

"I love it."

"More?"

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo yes please..."

Delia smiled and removed Sookie's skirt. Sookie let her take it. 

"Okay Sweetie?"

Sookie smiled and nodded. Delia smiled and moved to tease her clit. Sookie gasped and mewed. 

"Okay Sweetie?"

Sookie nodded.

"But... Just....oral....no fingers.... you know it still...hurts too much to have it...stretched at the moment...."

She whimpered softly. 

"Of course baby."

Delia murred, moving to slowly press her tongue into Sookie and set a nice pace. Sookie purred and writhed in pleasure as she stroked Delia's hair. Delia soon upped her pace. Sookie began to pant heavily. Delia upped her pace further. Sookie cried out and came apart.


End file.
